


COFFEE!!!!!

by neorenamon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Nick introduces Judy to her first cup(s) of coffee.





	

by neorenamon

Clawhauser sat in the break room eating donuts as a somewhat down Nick came in. He could tell by the droop in his shoulders and his downcast gaze that something wasn't right with him.

"Hey Nick!" he said cheerfully, "The morning shift is over so what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up, "Oh... it's my fault that Carrots and I get... booted from the morning briefing."

"What happened?!"

Nick sat down beside him as he said, "Well, I might as well start from the beginning..."

...

Earlier that morning

....

I got up with my alarm clock that morning as usual, the first work day Judy and I had in our new apartment. While she was waking up, I went in to check on the coffee I set to brew the night before. I like my coffee extra strong so I set the pot to perk for a good six or seven hours. So I poured myself a mug, chugged it and went to see if Judy was done in the bathroom. By the time I got there, she came out wrapped in a towel, but her nose was twitching.

"What's up Carrots?" I asked as she walked by.

"Wow, that's some powerful coffee smell," she replied.

"Extra black and extra strong," I chuckled, "Don't you drink coffee?"

"No. Dad made coffee every morning, but he said he needed it to work the fields. He said coffee was for the adults and not even Mom touched the stuff."

"Wait," I said as I blinked, "You were raised on a farm, went to Police Academy, and been on the job for months... and you still have never tried coffee?"

"No, Mom and I drank tea and milk in the morning... All I can remember is that powerful smell from the coffee pot."

"Well you're all grown up now and I think it's time you had some gogo juice," I said, "I drink mine black, but I put cream and sugar in the cupboard in case we have company. Feel free to have a cup."

She was on the way to the bedroom to get dressed before starting breakfast.

I paused at the bathroom door to add, "I've been drinking coffee since I was ten years old, Carrots. Coffee does a body good."

I went into the bathroom to clean up. Not another thought about it entered my head until I came back to the kitchen. I had a feeling something was amiss because Carrots made enough pancakes for Chief Bogo. I glanced at the counter and noticed her empty plate next to the half empty bottle of maple syrup. That was almost full the morning before. Then I noticed the coffee pot... was empty. The cream and sugar were sitting out as well.

' _Crap. There was at least four full mugs of coffee in that pot after the one I drank. She drank it all?!_ '

"You know Nick," she said quickly, "That stuff was so bitter."

"Well coffee is an acquired taste there, Carrots."

I had a sick feeling as I walked over to the counter and checked the container of sugar. It was empty.

' _Damn! There was at least half a pound of sugar in that container! She used it all?!_ '

He looked at the syrup bottle and realized just how much sugar Judy put on her pancakes.

' _CRAP!! She's going to be bouncing off the walls!!_ '

She had a nervous twitch in her eye that I had never seen before.

"Are... you alright there?"

"I'M GREAT! I'M AWESOME! I'M INCREDIBLE!" she yelled back.

' _Oh this is going to be such a day..._ '

...

"Wow," said Clawhauser, "How did you make it to work alive? Doesn't Judy drive?"

"I've been kind of wondering that myself," replied Nick, "The way she started and stopped, I was afraid she'd either blow the engine or melt the car's brake pads into hot molten goo."

"So what happened when you got to work?!" he asked as he leaned his chin on his hand and ate another donut.

...

The way Chief Bogo was staring at Judy, I'm sure he sensed something wrong. She wouldn't stay in her seat while he talked. Going around from chair to chair, she fist bumped everyone in the room. Twice. Then he looked at me like I could explain.

I looked at my watch as I said, "Hmm... Sugar crash should happen just about..."

Judy fell face first down onto the floor.

"Now."

"Mister Wilde!" exclaimed the Chief, "What is going on here?!"

I got our of my seat and scooped up Carrots in my arms.

"It's my fault, Chief," I said slowly.

"What did you do?!"

"I introduced Officer Hopps here to her first mug of coffee... Her first four mugs of coffee... with half a pound of sugar and several ounces of maple syrup on the side."

The Chief had a shocked look on his face like I had never seen before. Half the officers in the room had their jaws on the floor. Then the Chief frowned greatly.

"Here it comes," I muttered under my breath.

"Officer Wilde!" he growled, "Bring her back at the start of the afternoon shift! Expect extra duties for the REST OF THE MONTH!"

"Yessir," I replied as I carried Judy out of the room.

...

"So I took her home to sleep it off," said Nick more slowly, "Now here I am. Judy is in the bathroom and should be along shortly. I hope she's not going to be punished for my... lack of judgement."

"Well it's not all your fault," replied Clawhauser, "She really shouldn't have drank so much coffee if she wasn't used to it."

Nick shrugged. "Live and learn."


End file.
